Ken Kaneki
Character Synopsis Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul. Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A | 8-B | 7-B, possibly much higher Verse: Tokyo Ghoul Name: Ken Kaneki Gender: Male Age: 18 (At the beginning), 19, 23 (Tokyo Ghoul:Re) Classification: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, could regenerate after Arima stabbed him through the head twice), Body Control (Can produce a Kagune, several tendril-like limbs to attack foes), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Limited Reactive Evolution (as One-Eyed Ghouls regenerate from injuries, they increase RC Cell pathways through their bodies, growing stronger as a result), Regeneration Negation | All prior on a higher level, Expert Swordsman | All prior on a higher level, can shape his Kagune into mouths capable of speaking and eating foes | All the previous except Martial Arts, Creation (can passively produce humanoid "golems" made from his body that attempt to defend him), Poison Manipulation (passively produces an airborn poison, his golems can self-destruct on death, releasing poison into the atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (the poison his golems produce can give people an accelerated form of ROS, causing them to develop painful and cancerous kagune formations), Memory Manipulation (those infected with ROS suffer from memory loss, causing regression into a childlike state), Perception Manipulation (degrades the five senses of those infected with ROS), (Large Size (Type 3, 21.6 Km), Longevity (the Dragon will take 200 years to dissolve) Destructive Ability: At least Wall Level, possibly higher with his Kakuja (Ghouls far surpass normal humans in physical prowess, tore off Amon's arm despite the fact that he was wearing the Arata Quinque, which was made from a Kakuja) | At least Wall Level (Still able to go toe-to-toe with S-Rank Ghouls with his Kagune), possibly Small Building Level with Kakuja (Fought on par with Seidou Takizawa) | City Block Level (Defeated Eto, tearing apart her Kakuja in the process, shattered Arima's Quinques and ultimately defeated him) | City Level (Capable of easily one shotting the likes of Eto and Arima, caused an explosion during his rampage. During his rampage against Furuta, his Kakuja grows into a massive one, capable of causing tremors and explosions across the entire city. He was devouring people in the streets of Tokyo and killing mercilessly. And growing quickly taking the shape of Centipede/dragon in a matter of minutes. Just one of his kagune tentacles is the size of a skyscraper. His Kagune is stated to occupy multiple wards at the same time, stretching over 20 Kilometers, and yielded this much energy), possibly much higher (The Dragon was stated to pose a threat to the country as whole several times) Speed: Subsonic (Ghouls far surpass the average human in terms of physical prowess, as a SS-Rank Ghoul and a Rinkaku-type, Kaneki is one of the fastest characters in the series), potentially Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Mach 5131) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before, defeated Eto and tore apart her Kakuja, exchanged countless blows with Arima, eventually caught him off guard) Lifting Ability: Class 5 Striking Ability: At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | City Block Class | City Class, possibly much higher Durability: Building Level (Survived attacks from Arima and SSS-rated Kakuja Ghouls) | Building Level | City Block Level | City Level, possibly much higher. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High. He can fight with broken bones and wounds. Range: Standard melee range normally. At least Tens of meters (dozen meters) with his Kagune | Extended melee range with his Quinque. At least Tens of meters (dozen meters) with his Kagune Intelligence: After being tortured by Yamori, Kaneki embraced his Ghoul instincts, becoming a vicious fighter who can effortlessly tear apart entire ranks of Investigators and casually take down two S-Rank Ghouls, Yamori and Ayato, in quick succession, earning an SS-Rank designation for his acts. His bookish nature along with his tendency to be quick learner serve him well, picking up advanced martial arts in weeks by studying several books and later becoming an expert in using his Kagune and Quinque simultaneously under Arima's tutelage. He soon becomes one of the most skilled fighters in the series, disarming Arima even after he began using an SSS-Rank Quinque made from Yoshimura's Kagune and defeating Eto in single combat. Weaknesses: Using his Kakuja causes Kaneki to lose his grip on his sanity, His Rinkaku is fairly brittle | Anything that reminds him of his past life can cause a mental breakdown, Mentally and emotionally unstable | None notable | None notable Versions: Tokyo Ghoul | Sasaki Haise | Post-Cochlea | Dragon Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Kagune | His Quinque, Yukimura 1/3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rinkaku Kagune:' As a Ghoul, Kaneki has a special organ made of RC Cells called a Kagune, which he can manifest by allowing it to burst from his lower back in the form of tentacles that he can control at will. They're extremely swift and have high striking power, but are relatively brittle compared to most Kagunes, which is compensated by Kaneki's abnormal regeneration, even for a Ghoul. As the series goes on, he's able to shape them into various forms, such as a giant claw or a bundle of limbs, to suit his purposes and manages to control at least five of them independently of each other. During his clash with Furuta, he is able to utilize his kagune in order to devour enormous amounts of food, turning into a kakuja-like monster in the process. **'Kakuja' Ghouls who cannibalize other Ghouls are able to develop a secondary mutation known as a Kakuja, which covers the Ghoul's body in an armor-like covering and drastically increases their abilities. For much of the series, Kaneki's Kakuja was incomplete, leaving him in a deranged, gibbering state as he tore apart everything in sight with his enhanced power and centipede-like appendages. However, after eating Eto's Kakuja, Kaneki was able to complete his Kakuja during his fight with Arima, gaining full control over it in the process. As a result, he is now able to access its power without losing himself to rage. During his rampage against Furuta, his Kakuja grows into a massive one, capable of causing tremors and explosions across the entire city. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artist Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6